Stories of mingled souls collided
by crystalemberketchum2
Summary: Each of us will tell our backstories. Rated T just in case. I dunno yet.
1. Crystal's past part 1

Stories of mingled souls that collide ch. 1

Crystal-clear heart part one

I'm Crystal. Crystal Ember Ketchum. I have an interesting story. First, an intro. My Friend Rimmie has told me about how she is going to tell you guys her and her other selves' pasts. I decided to do the same thing since no one knows the whole story. I'll tell up to the events of _The Watchers._ (A coming story) Guess I should start with my parents. My dad... He somehow in his life, probably when he was upset at his mom, found himself with multiple legendary Pokemon. They sort of... were absorbed? I don't really know. He then I guess lived with them for a while? Eventually he met my mom. They fell in love. My twin older brother and sister I've never met were born. Then they found they had strange powers. My given name for us like this is Pokeborn. Next my big bro Alex was born. He could understand Pokemon but couldn't really transform like the other two. He had more of an Auric energy. Next the quintuplets were born. I was one of them. There was the "Oldest" Forest, then Aaron, then Ciera, then Ash, then me. And yes, Satoshi Ash Ketchum is my brother. he just doesn't... Remember... Forest was part Arceus and Shaymin, Aaron was Ho-oh, Ciera was actually more like someone from the Zexal 'verse, But we'll get there later. Ash was more empathetic towards Pokemon. I was part Lugia and Suicune. Lastly, there was my little bro. Nikky was born right before the event that changed our lives happened. He was born right before us quints' birthday. A few days after he was born I was with Forest. He was always my favorite, and he was the only one of my older siblings I actually called older. He took me to a place in the forest early in the morning before the sun rose. He helped me climb a tree. He showed me the stars. A light was on the horizon. The sun was slowly rising. Little me was so excited! My Aura radiated happiness. The thing is, people who can use Aura can send pulses like that and it attracts creatures to them. I was little and couldn't block it. He looked at me. "Well, tomorrow's our b'day li'l sis. Whad'ya want?" I shook my head. "It's your birthday too! Mommy should get us presents" Our dad wasn't around much. Mom didn't like the work he did with his organization he inherited. She said he did more than he said it was for. Now I know she was right, but then I didn't know better. Forest nodded. "Dad should be around at least for your birthday." he said. I could sense anger in his Aura. For us siblings we naturally communicate with Aura. It would be like talking without vocal or facial expression if we didn't. No one else could sense it so we were really close. We all had a really deep bond. That bond was cut by what happened next. Alerted to our Aura pulses a pack of Arcanine and Growlith had gathered under us. I could sense Forest start to panic, but he didn't show it on the outside. For one of the first times in my life of almost 4 years I detected actual _**FEAR,**_ not just concern or worry, in his signature. That scared me, and I broadcasted it. The Aura pulses were agitating the pack but we couldn't control... I-I... I...

I couldn't stop what happened next.

 ** _I'm sorry for it being short... It's just... too much. There will be more to my story, obviously. S-sorry._** **** ** _I... I just can't handle it right now._**


	2. Crystal's past part 2

Stories of mingled souls colliding ch. 2

Crystal's story part 2

 _ **Sorry for the breakdown last time. I just... He's my big brother.**_

Where was I... Right. Forest yelled at me to run, use my powers, fly away, but I wouldn't leave him. He grabbed my hand. He jumped tree to tree. Eventually he took us down. We ran. We were out of the pack's territory, but one still was chasing us. I was too scared to use my psychic powers. I don't know what would have happened if I had... Maybe... Eventually it started using flames. One hit Forest, but at first I didn't notice. When I did the creature was on him. He saw me notice him and he did something we weren't supposed to do, ever. He telepathically yelled at me, _"CRYSSY! FORGET ME! RUN! NOW!"_ But I watched. the creature stepped back without hurting him. I probed with my Aura and found what the beast already knew. Forest wouldn't survive. He was weak against fire thanks to his part shaymin and was dying. The Arcanine left, and I rushed over to him. "NONONONONONONOO! B-big... B-b-big bro... Y-you... you can't leave me... not like I saw all of THEM doing! You wouldn't leave like the others! You're the best thing in my life!" I was crying. He smiled that gentle smile I've never seen since that day. He said in a hard to hear, soft, voice, "H-hey, Cryssy. Don't cry. I-I.. I have... Your b-b-birthday g-gift." He pulls out a small bundle from his little bag. I took it from him. I opened it and saw a Beautiful expensive looking silver heart locket, on a cheap silver chain. "S-sometime... The most amazing things... l-l-look so ch-cheap and worthless on the outside. L-like... Like you, Cryssy." He takes it and fastens it around my neck. Even as he was dying he tried to keep me happy... "I... I want you to know... D-don't worry. You're, one day, gonna have a family with SO many people that love you, and you'll love them all too. So don't be that sad for me, K?" I nod. "Keep smiling, ok sis? Promise you'll see the good in people and not just see the outside? And you'll see the positive side of things? Don't let what happens to you define you. Promise..." I nod. "I promise... b-b-big... Bro..." He nods, and smiles. He stay alive a little while longer, and I talk about things. He's the ONLY one I've told some of that stuff. He told me this wasn't necessarily the end. When he finally passed He hugged me, then gave his last breath to say, "G-goodbye." I nod, and laid him down. I took him and placed him under the tree where we watched the sunrise. In the tree I carved _"Let this place remind the world of people. People who help anyone, no matter who. People who give thier lives to protect another. People who we, as other people, love."_ I was satisfied. I wonder if it's still there. I'm gonna go check. I Teleport with my mewtwo powers to the tree. there are other carvings now. Heh. Wasn't expecting this.

 _"Let this place remind people of the world. A world where people care."_

 _"If someone finds this... Thanks for caring about what random humans have to say. Good luck in life."_

 _"See the good inside of people. Don't just look at the mess outside."_

The next few surprise me.

 _"Those whose memories fade seek to carve them in thier hearts..."_

 _"People who were good cann turn bad... but only because they loose sight of the meaning of life"_

 _"Dream, Imagine, Love..."_

 _"All dreams are but another reality... Never forget..."_

 _"LIVE"_

These are all in the same hand writing, but at different times. The next was in handwriting I recognize.

 _"All people have bonds. some use these bonds to unite and to try to make a brighter future... Maybe I can finally do that too."_

 ** _I... I think this is enough for today. Tomorrow we'll be woking on both this and Mew Scout Destinies. S-see ya!_**


End file.
